Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service
Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service is a 2003 American animated action-comedy film produced by DJW Studios for Universal Pictures. The fifth feature film from DJW Studios, it was co-directed and co-written by Damen Walker, co-directed by Adam Shankman, and co-written by Thomas Lennon, Robert Ben Garant, Joel Cohen, and Alec Sokolow. The film stars Steve Carell in the title role of happy-go-lucky courier Tony Tom-Tom and Will Arnett as former W.A.T.C.H. agent Lucius Rosser, and centers on a life-changing partnership between Tony and an evil courier named Mr. Raw (Harry Shearer), whom Lucius was sent to thwart before his defeat and apparent retirement. The film was released on October 17, 2003 and was a critical and financial success, receiving praise for its performances, humor, and screenplay. It was followed by the sequel Tony 2: Across the Nation in 2007. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Steve Carell as Tony Tom-Tom, a dimwitted, happy-go-lucky courier who makes deliveries across Lakeside Town. *Will Arnett as Lucius Rosser, a long-lost W.A.T.C.H. agent *Avril Lavigne as Annie Rockwell, a fifteen-year old tomboy who is friends with Tony *Harry Shearer as Mr. Raw *Trey Parker as Crazwell "Crazy" Chip *Matt Stone as Jason "Jazz" Modlyn *Kari Wahlgren as Caroline Rockwell, Annie's mother *Bill Murray as Walter Rockwell, Annie's father *Betty White as Tammy Tom-Tom, Tony's mother *Patrick Warburton as Jedd Movie, the newscaster of Lakeside Town *Frank Welker provided vocal effects for Annie's pet fox Ferdie. Additional Voices * Jack Angel * Michael Bell * Bob Bergen * Susan Blu * Corey Burton * Rodger Bumpass * Jane Carr * Lara Cody * Jennifer Darling * Paul Eiding * Bill Farmer * Kim Mai Guest * Jess Harnell * Misty Lee * Sherry Lynn * Danny Mann * Mickie McGowan * Alec Medlock * Diane Michelle * Laraine Newman * Phil Proctor * Jan Rabson * James Kevin Ward * April Winchell Production Coming soon! Marketing Trailers *The film's teaser trailer was released on September 27, 2002, and was shown before films such as Me and Mobo, The Truth About Charlie, One Lost Elmer, and The Emperor's Club. *The film's first theatrical trailer was released on March 7, 2003, and was shown before films such as Magina, Daddy Day Care, Finding Nemo, and Hulk. *The film's second theatrical trailer was released on July 2, 2003, and was shown before films such as Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, The TeenV Movie, Johnny English, and Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over. Taglines *Orders be treated as the ol' Rocky Mountain's tater tots. *At your service October 17. *Delivery man, secret agent, delivery man. Music Soundtrack The film's soundtrack album was released by Geffen Records on October 7, 2003. Track listing #Box Full of Letters - Wilco More coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Score Track listing All music composed by John Debney. #W.A.T.C.H. Motto #Mr. Raw's Factory #Welcome Home, Cowboy #Delivery Schedule #Seeking the Truth #R.A.W. Enterprise Ad #The Collaboration #Lucius Hitches a Ride #Something Fishy #Tony on Trial #He Knows #Lakeside Town Getaway #Just You and Me, Annie #Recklessly Ordered More coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception As of September 2014, the film held an 86% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 146 reviews. The consensus: "With the abundance of wit and merriment to its unlikely but intelligently manufactured comparison between two unique occupations, Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service truly delivers." Home media The film was released on VHS and DVD on March 16, 2004. On October 9, 2007, a Blu-ray/DVD combo for the film was released, which was dubbed as a Special Delivery Edition. This set includes most of the bonus features from the original DVD and adds an audio commentary, a two-hour making-of documentary, a number of behind-the-scenes featurettes, and some trailers. Transcripts Main To read the film's transcript, click here. Trailers To read transcripts for the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures Category:2003 Category:2000s Category:Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service